


A Final Touch

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, two dorks who are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Branch is fretting, as usual. Luckily Biggie is well versed in calming him down.





	A Final Touch

**Author's Note:**

> LAST KISS PROMPT FIC!! sorry for spamming i just wanted to get them all uploaded! i hope you enjoy, the last prompt was "height differences"

“Are you sure I shouldn’t wear something different?”

“Of course!” Biggie quickly walked up behind Branch, who was staring at himself anxiously in the tall mirror that was obviously built for the much taller of the two. “I mean, you can wear something different if you like, but I think you look good the way you are!”

Tugging a bit at the ends of his leafy vest and twisting side to side to look at the crude patches on his shorts, Branch grimaced. “It’s just…a royal Bergen Ball feels like it calls for something a little more fancy, doesn’t it…?” 

Biggie’s large blue shoulders rose and fell quickly. “Too bad you’re not Mr. Dinkles’ size, you’d have more than a few wardrobes to choose from!” 

A short snort came from Branch. “Yeah, it’s a real shame.”

He turned a bit to glance up at the large blue troll, who was still smiling at him warmly. Biggie hadn’t changed much from his usual attire either: short purple vest, dark lavender shorts. Brought out those dark violet eyes of his. Branch twitched a pointy ear and looked back into the mirror, his face just as apprehensive as before, though a tinge more purple. 

Feeling Branch’s worry starting to seep into his own mood, Biggie’s smile wavered a bit. He hated to see Branch fuss. And, boy, did he fuss often. But clothes were not something that the odd troll worried about often, not at all. Personally, Biggie found the shorts-with-vest-no-shirt look to be quite adorable, but if Branch wanted a touch of something fancier…

Blue stubby ears perked up with a gasp. Biggie gave Branch’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze before trotting over to the small coffee table at the other end of the pod, adorned with some empty tea mugs and a vase of roses that Biggie had picked earlier that day while walking Mr. Dinkles. 

Branch watched Biggie, the lines in his face deepening with his confusion as the giant troll fiddled with something blocked out by his broad shoulders. The teal troll jumped a bit as Biggie turned on his heel and rushed over to Branch, tucking something into the front of his vest before spinning him around to look at the blue pair in the mirror.

“Voilà!” Biggie cheered. 

Two roses in full bloom had been tucked into both of their vests, adding a warm splash of color to Branch’s earthy tones and Biggie’s deep blues and purples. A small grin appeared on Branch’s face, joined by a tinge of purple blush.

“Is…this better?”

Branch nodded quickly, turning his back to the mirror to look up at Biggie’s hopeful eyes. “Yeah! Yeah, it’s-! Yes. It’s practical, which is perfect. Thanks, Biggie.”

Branch wasn’t expecting Biggie to suddenly stoop down and press his lips against his own, but…he sure did. After a half second of shock (which seemed to come nearly every time Biggie kissed him), Branch found himself leaning into the kiss, even getting up on the tips of his toes to feel as close to the blue troll as he could in that moment. Biggie’s dwarfing hand cupped Branch’s cheek as he carefully pulled back just a hair. Too nervous to meet his sudden unwavering gaze, Branch’s eyes flicked over to the wall clock instead. 

“Biggie!” He gasped, feet falling back flat to the floor. “We’re gonna be late!”

Biggie straightened up immediately, snapped out of his sudden trance. “Late? Oh, goodness! Mr. Dinkles, you were supposed to be keeping track of the time!”

A disgruntled mew was ignored as Biggie scooped up the yellow worm, following a hurried Branch out the door to catch the next caterbus to Bergentown.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! i love the blue boys ;w;
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated as always!


End file.
